Tears of Laughter
by MammaTurttleEH
Summary: A suicidal teenager comes across a dark alley during the night to kill herself only to end up getting saved by a certain autobot medic.


**_AUTHORS NOTE:_ So I was really depressed and decided to write this story. idk if ill continue it**

 **sooo**

 **enjoy...I guess**

 **I wont be surprised if anyone cried**

* * *

There she walked down the streets of the night. Tears streaming down her face as shhe tried to hold back the broken sobs, walking along the dark sidewalk, her scared arms kept hidden beneath the black jacket she wore to keep her cuts from being shown and revealed to the world. Garbage cans were falling over on their sides when she passed by. Ear buds were in her ears as she listening to the depressing as broken song, Tears of Laughter by Diary of Dreams. Memories of her broken past began to fill her mind as she listened to the song.

 _ **I still reach for the stars, but all I touch is my horizon  
I still believe my eyes, but all I see is my blindness  
I still reach for the stars, but all I touch is my horizon  
I still believe my ears, but all I hear is lasting silence**_

 ** _Like a disciple of a witness  
I judge upon my sacred eye  
Still I found the origin  
In what's left of me inside  
Can I call this my burden  
Or is this just my dream to fly?  
I would be crying tears of laughter  
If I could see me smile again  
Weaker, weaker every day  
I forgot my urge to fly away_**

 ** _And is my life as bare as it is?  
Cold and lonely enough?  
Have you achieved what you were longing for?  
Sad enough this cannot be undone  
I drop my eyes and shiver as I see  
The reflection in the mirror of me  
Have you given up, my friend?  
Forgiveness be mine  
I still reach for the stars, but all I touch is my horizon  
Can I call this my burden  
Or is this just my dream to fly?  
I would be crying tears of laughter  
If I could see me smile again_**

Tears began to blur her vision, the broken teen let out a shaky breath, as memories of her foster mother yelling at her, throwing things at her, blaming her for every thing she did wrong. _**"I want a daughter that I can be proud of!"**_ The voice of her angry foster mother yelling at her in her head. More tears began to fall down her face.

She kept walking, slowly down the dark sidewalk. The song starting to change to Age of Extinction soundtrack, Decision by Steve Jablonski.

The girl suddenly stopped where she was, collapsing to her knees, letting out a sob of pain from her past.

Everyone she knew is gone.

She let out a yell of pain and brokenness, crying into her hands. Her life is nothing. She shouldn't even exist. All she ever does is ruin everything. She never does anything right.

Taking out a knife from her pocket, gazing brokenly into the reflection of the sharp object. Seeing her tear stained face, the poor girl took a shaky breath, trying to gather herself up and keep it together. But she couldn't, each breathe she took, the louder the sobs got, and then she couldn't control it anymore, letting it all out. She rolled up one of her sleeves of the jacket, bringing the knife to her arm, pressing the metal to her skin, cutting the tissue of skin, creating blood as she sobbed brokenly. She was broken inside, with nothing left.

Suddenly, a loud noise interrupted her deep thoughts of depression, the girl looking of to the side, down the dark alley, wiping the tears from her face, her sobs starting to fade. She could barely make out the figure, but she saw four piercing red glowing eyes, looking as if they were watching her. Slowly, the teen stood, the knife in her hand, the blood from the deep cut dripping and staining the sidewalk.

The glowing eyes came closer to her, the figure becoming more visible, as it stepped out into the moonlight. The teen was too tired to look in aw, watching as a giant robot was now standing close to her, it's armor shined in the moonlight. "You humans are disgusting, leaking clear chemicals out of your optics and harming your own frames for no good reason." The black robot growled. "Fuck off." The teen grumbled, her tear stained eyes glaring up at the robot.

Probably a bad idea for a normal human being, but this one was tired and stressed and depressed, and has no time to stutter.

The thing growled dangerously, but she didn't care. She stopped caring when she was ten years old, now she is 16. "I could kill you in an instant." The robot warned the girl. So what? She was too tired for this bullshit. And if he did kill her, no one would care if she died. So why not? The girl rolled her eyes. "Go ahead. Do it, no one would care if I died." The girl said, fighting back the tears. It was true, no one would care if she went missing.

Just as the giant robot lifted his arm to crush the human, a coca cola truck had suddenly came flying into view, knocking the robot off its pedes. The girl was stunned for a second. Didn't see that coming. ._. . Suddenly a neon green hummer quickly pulled up along the sidewalk next to the teenager. The passenger door opened, waiting for the teen to get in. The girl hesitated. There's no one in the hummer, she thought to herself, starting to get a little uneasy. "Get in, now!" The hummer demanded, causing the human to jump. But before she could even get in, the other robot came charging at them.

The hummer then transformed, plates shifting in all different directions until

The hummer then transformed, plates shifting in different directions. A transformer...


End file.
